


Humans May Call This Love （BC/主Cass个人向）

by Vale_of_Tears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 个人向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_of_Tears/pseuds/Vale_of_Tears
Summary: 新年第一篇文，献给我最爱的Castiel。主小卡个人向，Balthazar/Castiel意识流CP向，TFW2.0亲情向。





	Humans May Call This Love （BC/主Cass个人向）

新年第一篇文，献给我最爱的Castiel。

 

主小卡个人向，Balthazar/Castiel意识流CP向，TFW2.0亲情向。

 

Humans May Call This Love

 

一

 

荣光满格的Castiel其实不太能察觉到自己非常细微的小情感，因为充裕的荣光会让天使感觉非常好，好得就像Dean刚刚吃完了一整个Pie，或者像Jack被Dean批准去了他的新女朋友家过夜，或者像Sam刚和罗威娜和查理喝完下午茶回来看见Dean在地堡里傻笑。

 

所以一些细微的感觉都在这种欢乐下隐藏起来，但是Castiel这几天总感觉有一些些奇怪的小情绪，他不是很懂，他甚至不能很好的形容给Dean或者Sam，让他们帮帮忙，这情绪过于不可名状。不过如果他能形容，他会选择Sam帮忙，Dean虽然会很耐心的给建议，更多时候更会手把手的教他，但是Dean会先嘲笑他，这感觉让他讨厌。

 

对，小小的充满欢愉的讨厌，一种细微的小情绪，矛盾却又美好。亿万年的生命他从没体会过这种，但是现在他可以体验了。他起初摸不到小情绪的头绪，但是他渐渐的找到了规律，对于越是亲近的人，他的情绪也就越细致，越精巧，这个发现让他再一次体会了为什么人类是他父亲最伟大的造物。

 

Dean和Sam还有Jack给他的情绪最多最细致，如果一定要排出一个第一那么应该是Jack。他跟Sam和Dean探讨过这个问题，Dean认为是小孩子的青春期叛逆期分离焦虑期由于Jack过度的生长一下子爆发出来，让他有些难搞，因而给了Castiel最多的情感冲击，Sam对此相当反对，但是Castiel心里深处是同意Dean的。

 

想起这些，Castiel心情变得开朗起来，嘴角也跟着弯了起来。

 

“Cass，你在笑什么？” 进入图书馆的Sam看到笑得颇有些开心的Castiel就坐在了他的对面。

 

“我想起了Jack。” Castiel说道，他并没有打算告诉Sam他更同意Dean的青春期学说，那会引发Sam和自己的争论，并且很大可能引起Sam和Dean的争论。如果人类学有考试，Castiel现在一定能及格了，这个及格的分数让他选择不说。

 

Sam了然的点点头，他选好书就坐在Castiel对面翻了起来，“说起来Jack打算带着他的女朋友跟我们一起吃个周五家庭晚餐，Dean已经批准了，他相当高兴，手舞足蹈。”

 

对了，Jack的女朋友，Castiel忽然想起这些天奇怪的小情绪似乎就是在那天Jack第一次获得了Dean的过夜批准之后产生的，作为一个合格的猎人，Castiel决定剥丝抽茧，从根源探索这个奇怪的情绪。

 

二

 

“Dean，你是说你同意了？” Jack有些不太相信的地同时过于兴奋地大叫，Jack在提出这个请求前甚至将自己的身体放在了Castiel的后面，这个姿势让他觉得安全一些，免得他的Dean爸爸暴怒。如果他的Dean爸爸暴怒，至少他的Castiel爸爸能拦住，有写种族优势还是有的。

 

“是的，我同意你和你的小女友夜不归宿。” Dean认真的点点头，脸上颇有一点吾儿终长成的喜悦，他挥了挥手里的杯子，“好了，不过答应我，注意安全，我要去补觉了。还有只限今天。”

 

Jack欢呼起来，然后一溜烟的跑了，只留下有点呆滞的Castiel，他本来想Dean一定会阻止Jack，所以才以不是太懂人类情感为理由带着Jack来找Dean，然而Dean轻描淡写的答应了。

 

“Castiel，不要一脸担忧，我知道Jack实际年龄有点小，但是他长得快，不用太担心，实在担心你可以隐身去听墙角保障他的安全。” Dean看上去度过了一个美好又疲惫的夜晚，着让他心情十分好，Jack真是挑了个好时候。

 

看着Castiel眉头依然紧皱，Dean决定延迟一下睡眠时间开导一下Castiel。“Cass，说起来Jack都谈恋爱了，真是时光飞逝。不过只要不是和Sammy谈，谈恋爱是没那么可怕的。” 猎人开导天使也不忘调侃一句他的好弟弟，“我觉得你也应该试试，应该怎么说呢，你也应该‘学习人类享享人类的乐子’。不要太扭扭捏捏，不要做Cassie，你该相信你皮囊的魅力，还有我可以教你啊。” 最近太闲了，Dean的状态很放松，嘴上也就更加的不着调。

 

Castiel看着Dean一边跟他长篇大论一边对他眨了眨眼，“比如说我可以教你这个Wink先。” Castiel想起来昨晚Dean就是靠着这个技能跟那个大胸的亚洲妹子离开酒吧并且在现在一脸魇足站在他的面前。他一向相信Dean的话，他想也许他真该试试，谈恋爱？但是他在下一秒想起了那逼供Raphael前一晚的脱处之夜，他忍不住打了个冷颤。“好吧，Jack的事我相信你。我去找Sam看书了，他应该已经在图书馆了。”

 

为了避免对话像着奇怪的方向发展，Castiel甩甩风衣离开了，领走前他听到Dean嘴里嘟囔着两个书呆子。

  
  


Dean的话里有什么特别吗？难道自己对谈恋爱产生了兴趣是这奇怪小情绪的来源？问题是他也没有想谈恋爱啊。Castiel又细细想了一遍Dean的话，还有Jack的每一个小动作，依然毫无头绪。

 

“Cass，你还好吗？” Sam本来看天使没有说什么就开始了自己的阅读，但是他看完了这一章正准备喝口咖啡就看到Castiel正一脸严肃的思索着什么，眼神发直，表情凝重，他认为作为一个好友和家人，在天使陷入思索障碍的时候他应该帮忙。

 

Castiel被Sam唤回了神，他决定求助这个智商担当的猎人，“Sam，我有一个问题，如果一个人遇到了一个并没有刺激到他的事，这件事也不是太特殊，好吧其实有点特殊，总之这件事给了那人一些情绪的触动，这是为什么呢？”

 

Sam首先觉得也就只有自己的智商能理解Cass的问题了，随后他那隐形的麋鹿角忽然竖起，瞬间达到了三级戒备，Castiel怪怪的，但是并不是太危险，所以是三级。他又想了想Castiel的问题，开始解答，“也许是触动了什么记忆？比如说我们上周去精神病院办案，也没什么特别的，但是精神病医院，你知道的，有我的还有你的不好的过去，那就会让我心情有点不舒服。”

 

Castiel的眼神忽然柔和了下来，变得无比真诚，他也想起了那些过往，他伸出手按住了Sam的手，“Sam，对不起。”

 

“不不，我不是这个意思。” Sam开始责备自己怎么举了这个例子。“Cass，我们都做过错误的事情，但是我们现在是最亲密的一家人，你不用向我道歉，而且后来你又救了我。”Sam真心实意的说，“我的意思就是说，总之，可能是记忆触动了什么，你要知道，Dean现在每次遇到叫Jensen和Jared的人都会多看很多眼。”

 

得到原谅的Castiel笑了起来，“有道理，我再想想。”

 

三

 

Castiel马上原地坐着用天使特殊的记忆检索法搜索了一遍他漫长的生涯，最后找到了一个有些匹配的记忆，一个人影渐渐在他的脑海里浮现，那人依稀穿了一条休闲的西服裤子，一件v字领的上衣，领口敞得很大，正拿着一杯红酒有些随意闲散的对他说，“Cassie，你也应该学学人类享享人类的乐子。” 那人在对他笑。

 

他有多久没有见到他了？他的战友，他的朋友，Balthazar。

 

“Cassie，你也应该学学人类享享人类的乐子。” Balthazar如是说，一滴酒液滴洒出来，Balthazar说着贴近了Castiel，“如果你不介意，跟我这个穿着人类的天使一起想想乐子也好啊。” 

 

Castiel的记忆在此戛然而止，他记得下一刻他用那还完好无损的翅膀飞走了，其实当时他并没有什么紧急情况，但是他选择了离开。Castiel当时其实并不懂，但是现在他忽然理解了Balthazar的意思，但是他有点搞不清当时为什么自己选择了飞走。

 

“Cass你真的还好吗？” Sam看到Castiel眼睛忽然点亮荣光，这让他吓了一跳。

 

“我很好，谢谢你Sam，我只是用了一下天使的力量。” Castiel说着起身准备离开。

 

Sam的麋鹿角预警在这一刻达到了一级戒备，Cass情况不对，也许他应该和Dean商量一下。

 

四

 

Castiel开车出了地堡，有一种莫名的情绪驱使着他，他开着车一路向东，漫长的驾驶之后他终于找到了一家酒水店，他弄开了锁进了里面，、搜寻后终于找到了Balthazar那一天拿的那种酒，他把所有的钱放在了柜台上，他想着应该够了吧。

 

然后他开着车一路向西，他一路开上了山，找了一处悬崖处的空地，他把车停在空地上，坐在了悬崖边。夜风吹在他的身上，他感觉不到寒冷或是温暖，他打开了那瓶红酒，没有杯子，他没有了翅膀也不能随兴所欲的移动去地堡取一个来，他不再是一个真正的天使了，他有点忧伤的想。

 

他饮一口那香醇的红酒，是酒的分子味道，酒的分子味道很奇特，那能放大情绪的味道，Castiel喝了下去，Balthazar喜欢品尝各式各样的酒，但是他鉴赏不来，他觉得所有酒的分子都是一个味道，Balthazar难道能品出不同的味道吗？

 

夜风吹乱了他的发梢，夜风掀开了他的风衣。他的情感开始被放大，莫名的难过，有点像Dean要赶他出地堡的那天又有点像Sam告诉他Dean要把自己沉在海里的那天，但今天的难过无关Winchester。

 

他脑海里忽然闪过一个念头，他想给去阿拉伯，他想念那里的沙子，也想念那里的没药。没药里有Balthazar的味道，因为是Balthazar把没药送给了耶稣。

 

Balthazar，他低低得用人类的声音说出这个陌生的名字，他们分别了七年了。七年很长吗？在他漫长的生命里简直不值一提，但是这七年却好像让那个名字却变的陌生。

 

他喜欢和Balthazar一起飞翔，他们俩的翅膀无论形状大小甚至色调都保持着高度的一致，所以他们喜欢一起飞翔，掠过不同人的天堂，掠过那个名叫地球的地方，看过那些鱼和动物，看过那些历史的繁荣覆灭。

 

他不喜欢Balthazar常在的天堂，他很少去那里，那座宫殿像是一个牢笼，他不明白Balthazar明明那么喜欢天空为什么会喜欢那个宫殿的天堂。

 

他们一起飞翔的时候，Balthazar会触碰他的翅膀，那是一种荣光层面的接触，象征着亲密。“Cassie，你看他们人类可真亲密。” 说着话的时候Castiel和Balthazar正在观察一对相拥的男女。

 

他们的肉体交织在一起，“我们也可以交织荣光。” Castiel有些严肃的说。

 

“Castiel，那可不一样。” Balthazar歪了歪他的脑袋，第三张脸变得严肃起来，“他们不光物理上交织，他们的精神也交织在一起，这跟我们不一样。”

 

“我们是主的战士，我们不需要交织的精神。” Castiel觉得有些无聊，但是看到Balthazar有些兴质勃勃，不忍心打扰，于是还是回了一句。

 

“Cass，那完全不一样，你是不会懂的，真想试试人类的那种感觉啊，你说人类的情感是什么样呢？” Balthazar轻轻触碰着Castiel的荣光，这让Castiel觉得很舒服。

 

“我不想做人类，他们力量太弱了，那就没办法侍奉主了。”

 

Balthazar轻笑起来，没有再说什么，Castiel不是很懂，他也没有问，天使不习惯问问题。所以他们继续相依在那里，相互触碰融贯，在那个悬崖边坐着看了十年的潮起潮落，直到被天堂再次召唤。

  
  


Castiel举起酒瓶，学着Dean的样子一口饮尽，这让他觉得有些头晕，他舒展起他很久没有张开的残破的羽翼，他慢慢的舒展起很久没有舒展过的荣光，这一次没有触碰，只有风穿过他的荣光，穿过他残破的羽翼，他忽然觉得有些冷。

 

他那细小的孤独与伤感被酒的分子放大，他在崖边静坐了一晚。

 

五

 

“Castiel！你昨晚去了哪里？” Dean气鼓鼓的一把抓住了刚回到了地堡的Castiel。

 

“我出去转了转。” Castiel努力让自己不表现出任何异常，他放下买好的早饭，Sam的Vegetable Crepe，Dean的Pie还有Jack的Cereal。

 

看到Pie的Dean眼前一亮，被很好的安抚了，语气软了下来，“那你也应该回短信接电话，如果不是Jack能感应到你没有发生危险，我和Sam就要出去找你了。”

 

“我很好。” Castiel的眼神忽然有点闪烁，他还是不太擅长说谎，尤其是对Dean。

 

Dean原本放松的隐形松鼠尾巴嗅到了一些气息，马上竖起产生了三级戒备。“Cass，你没有什么不能告诉我的。” Dean的神色忽然一变，好像想到了什么，“Cass，难道你昨晚和一位美妙的家人共渡的夜晚？”

 

很好，Castiel想，Dean换了一个思路，但这正好触碰了他内心不愿意触碰的情绪，“我昨晚一个人，我要去看看Jack。你的Pie帮你在烤箱里热一下，十分钟后记得吃。” 他选择逃避Dean的追问。

 

看着Cass拿着Dean的Pie进了厨房。该死，Dean想，他为了担心这个羽毛脑袋担心的一大早就睡不着了，可是人家却什么都不愿意说。也许他应该找Sam谈谈，Cass更相信他，但是明显更喜欢和Sam吐露心声。

 

想起刚才Cass的躲闪退避，Dean几乎确认了Cass有感情上的情况。这群长羽毛的，难道要一个二个的都青春期叛逆期谈恋爱吗？Dean忽然觉得无比头大。

  
  


周六的电影之夜他们看了一部叫“Call Me By Your Name”的电影，这是在Dean和Sam碰头交流过Cass的问题之后由Sam选择的。Sam也去试探着询问关心了Cass，但是Cass选择什么也不说，继续古怪。

 

Sam和Dean一致认为Cass可能遇到了Jack一样的恋爱问题。Dean认为Cass已经明白恋爱了，并且在Steve时期Cass去约会一点都没有回避他，甚至还搭他的车，所以他之所以怪怪很有可能是因为Cass恋上了一个同性皮囊。而Sam并不是很同意这个观点，他认为天使没有性别，Cass也根本不在意性别，Cass的问题应该依然是并不懂得爱情。

 

所以Sam选了这个电影，的确是个同性，让Cass没有后顾之忧，同时够纯情够美好，适合初恋的Cass。

 

Dean其实有点别扭，但是很快看了没到20分钟他就昏昏欲睡了，他最后一眼只记得盯着屏幕十分认真的Sam和Castiel，心里想着还有Sam撑着就睡过去了。

 

他几乎睡过了整个片长，他醒来的时候电影里只有那个男主角的镜头，那个男孩子在哭，Dean忽然觉得有点悲伤，Sam为什么要挑一个悲剧呢？不怕给Cass留下心里阴影吗？同时Dean还是有些昏昏沉沉，他看到Cass还在认真的看着屏幕，Dean熟知Cass的一切，他发现Cass似乎有点陷进了情绪里，Cass在沉思，Dean扭头看了看Sam，看到Sam也正在有些紧张的瞄着Cass。

 

“到底什么是爱情呢？” Castiel低沉的声音响了起来，Dean在这个问题中瞬间清醒过来。

 

他看到Sam有点夸张地咽了一口口水，这不是他和Sam擅长的领域，并且Jack都没有问过这个问题，而同时他和Sam两个人的爱情都是悲剧，Sam也许还好一点。

 

Castiel没有得到任何回答，房间里是奇异的沉默。“我们是不是不该在公众场合讨论这个？” Castiel歪了歪脑袋，脑袋上的头发有几根竖了起来，有些疑惑。

 

“不，不，这个可以讨论。”Dean连忙否定，他可不能一下子把刚打开的口子堵死，虽然跟一个成年天使讨论爱情的确很诡异，但是他认为自己对Cass有责任。

 

他想说点什么，他发现自己居然想告诉Cass什么是爱，用它几乎没有爱情的人生，“Cass，爱情就是愿意跟一个人一起生活，同时希望她好。但是为了她的好，也能离开她。” Dean想起了他唯一的可以称之为爱情的过往。

 

“Cass，爱情这个东西每个人都不一样，爱情对我就是想和他在一起，会尽最大的努力和他一起生活，努力的生活。” Sam也想起了一些久远的感觉。

 

“那和亲情又有什么区别呢？我愿意跟你们还有Jack在一起，也希望你们好，我们做最好的猎人，Family Business！” Castiel扭头直直的看着Dean，像他投去询问的眼神。

 

Dean抿了抿嘴唇，感觉到了词穷，受过良好教育的Sam很好的接了下去，“Cass，那有点不一样，爱情有一种独有的唯一性，有些感情只对一个人有的，你会为他突破些你自己的原则。”

 

“Dean，我对你有独有的感情，我为你堕了天。” Castiel很严肃的回答。

 

Sam忽然意识到难道Cass怪怪的难道是因为喜欢上了Dean，天都堕了，这的确很突破原则。还有比这更破原则的吗？没有！Sam几乎在质问自己。

 

Dean摆出了他吃惊的哦哦哦的标准神情，心里也是一惊难道这就是Cass最近怪怪的感觉。他实在不知道要怎么回答，他甚至不知道该怎么办。然后他就听Castiel说，“我对Sam也有独有的感情。”

 

Dean看着认真迷惑的Castiel，他继续说，说得有点玄乎，“当你和他在一起的时候，你的心里会有一种异样的暖流。” Dean简直不敢相信自己说出了如此文艺的话，“你会想跟他越靠越近，不过你们天使没有心的话，可能是荣光会有一种异样的暖流或者别的什么的。” Dean觉得自己的想法简直太厉害了，但是他不觉得Cass能理解。

 

他真的爱上我了吗？Dean问自己。他真的爱上Dean了吗？Sam问自己。

 

Sam心里暗暗下了决心，要去找一找天使的书籍，研究一下天使的爱情，然后解答Cass的疑问。

 

Castiel却意外地好像想到了什么，Dean很熟悉这个表情，Dean正要开口询问，Cass忽然站了起来，“我要出去一趟。”

 

“Cass，现在是晚上，我们可以明天一起出去。” Sam连忙开口，他不能放任不明状况的Cass独自外出。

 

“我不需要睡觉，并且我不是易碎品，我会照顾好自己。” Castiel环视一周Dean和Sam然后有些不满的说。

 

Sam刚要站起来，Dean拉住了Sam，“Sam，Cass需要自己的时间，他会照顾好自己的。” 他点了点头，然后冲着Cass笑了笑，“玩得愉快。”

 

看着Castiel匆匆离去，Sam有些忧心忡忡，“Dean，万一他是对你没有回应他不满独自外出可能会有危险！” Dean拍了拍Sam拿起桌上的啤酒灌了一口，“Sam有些东西只有自己能解开，给Cass一点时间，我觉得让Cass困扰的另有其人，能问出来的应该只有Jack。”

 

Sam看到老哥这么说乖巧的点了点头，接着他听到Dean说，“我们应该分析一下，那个倒霉蛋是谁，能得到我们小翅膀的眷顾。”

 

“Dean。” Sam有些无语老哥的轻松，他总觉得可能不会那么顺利，至少不会像Jack一样顺利，因为Cass根本就不认识什么人，总不能是哪只天使吧，天堂的天使如今终于不再找Castiel的麻烦，但是恋爱，应该不至于，Sam甩了甩脑袋，试图把乱七八糟的想法甩开，最近的生活太过没有忧虑，他有些不适应了。

 

六

 

在Sam和Dean开始排查起Castiel可能的恋爱对象的时候，Castiel回到了天堂。他去了那个Balthazar常在的那个天堂，那是一座宫殿。这位天堂的主人正在用着丰盛的早膳，Castiel穿过餐厅，一路向下走去，他记得深处有一座酒窖。

 

酒窖只有门口几盏火把，整个空间依然沉迷在昏暗的橡木安静黑暗的气息里。

 

Castiel闭上了眼睛，记忆开始浮现。

 

“Balthazar，酒是罪恶的。你不该饮酒。” Castiel站在Balthazar的身后说。

 

“Castiel我可没有喝，我只是闻一闻，我喜欢这里的味道。” Balthazar转身冲着他笑。

 

“Balthy。” Castiel有些无奈的说，Balthazar身上的酒气明显不是没喝。

 

“这次的任务差点回不来了，我相信我亲爱的长官不会责怪我这微微的逾越。” Balthazar用手抚摸着桶身。Castiel其实不明白为什么Balthazar总喜欢这些人类的东西，这些人类用来享乐的东西。但是他没有再反对，他只是静静地站在身后，他打算看住他的手下，他的朋友，不被别的天使发现这份逾距。

 

Balthazar似乎有点喝多了，他忽然转身一步一步靠近了Castiel，“Cassie，你真辣。”

 

Castiel皱了皱眉头，他倒是经常被人这么说，但是他不喜欢，这不是一个形容战士的形容。

 

Balthazar在黑暗里靠近了Castiel，他开始用荣光触碰Castiel，Castiel没有回避。他有点无法拒绝Balthazar荣光的触碰。Balthazar开始用自己的荣光缠绕Castiel的荣光，”Cassie，我知道你不明白我为什么总对人类这些享乐的东西感兴趣，总想尝试。” Balthazar用荣光搂过Castiel，这让Castiel踉跄了一步靠近了Balthazar。“别用哪种眼神看我，我知道你总在思考这个问题。”

 

Balthazar开始用自己的荣光缠绕进入Castiel的荣光，天使相互交融自己的荣光，分享自己的感觉和天父的恩赐，共同感恩礼拜天父的创造，这是一种十分亲密的举动，放在此时却并不和事宜。Castiel也许应该拒绝，但是他没有动。

 

“因为我感受不到享乐。” Balthazar有些晕乎乎遗憾地说，他觉得现在飞一定会摔到海里。“Cassie，因为我们没有享乐的能力，所以才更加好奇。”

 

Balthazar的语气有些忧伤，有些遗憾，但是那时的Castiel并不能理解。

 

“Balthy，我们是上帝的战士不需要享乐。” 

 

“Cassie，你可真是一个破坏气氛的坏天使。” Balthazar笑了起来，他的笑容如同海边的艳阳，让人感到炎热，却想去追逐。“Cassie，你就只告诉我，你喜欢跟我共享荣光吗？”

 

Castiel思考着喜欢，是的他喜欢天父，他想念了一下那种感觉，又认真的感受现在的感觉，他思考的太久，他感觉到Balthazar正在用荣光不满的挠着他的荣光，忽然一种异样的暖流，他其实并不知道如何形容，他从未遇到过，也没有学习过，他只觉得不同，有一种不同发生在了他的荣光里。

 

Castiel点了点头。酒窖的记忆在这里戛然而止，那时的他觉得Balthazar实在是喝多了，于是张开翅膀带着他去了人间雪山深处的湖泊里冷静解酒。Balthazar十分的乖巧任他摆布，后来在他们湖边待了很久，就像往常一样，两个天使靠着，静看时光的流逝。

 

Castiel回到了人间，那座湖泊在哪里呢？他搜寻着记忆深处的碎片，失去翅膀的他花了一个星期到了离湖泊最近的小镇，然后他一步一步的迈向那个记忆里的湖泊。翻过巍峨冰冷的雪山，他踏过无人问津的冰壳，凛冽肆意的风雪打在他的身上脸上，他毫无触感，他一个人孤独的行走在雪山中。

 

翻过记忆里最后一座高山，湖泊出现在他的眼前。它还是一如既往的纯净，在湛蓝的天空下令他目眩神疑。宁静拥上他的内心，但是这一次他没有停留很久，他很快就就开始返程。他知道他还有家人等着他，他不能走太久，他担心Dean喝太多，他担心Sam操心的掉头发，他担心Jack在Dean和Sam睡觉的时候偷吃太多零食，坏了牙齿，也担心万一有什么案子他们三个人会有什么危险。

 

七

 

阔别两周的Castiel回到了地堡，迎接他的是Jack的拥抱以及Dean和Sam温暖的问候。他忽然感觉到一种奇异的归属感。Dean没有喝多，Sam的头发依然柔顺，Jack的牙齿还很好，他放心下来。

 

当天晚上在他又一次在厨房堵住了偷吃的Jack的时候，Jack没有像往常一样迅速的认错，Jack看着他的父亲，鼓起了勇气，装作不是太在意的问，“他是谁？”

 

Castiel看着Jack，他笑了笑，“他叫Balthazar。” Jack若有所思的点了点头，其实他不知道这是谁。

  
  


在监督Jack刷完牙去睡觉之后，Castiel去了图书馆，他挑了一本以诺文的书籍，那是一本诗集，他一边读着那些诗歌，一边漫无目的的在记忆里检索。

 

他行走在记忆间，他看到他把Dean拽出地狱，他看着两个兄弟挣扎着拯救彼此，拯救世界，他开始疑惑，他开始质疑。他第一次违背了命令，他背叛了天堂，他堕天，他跟着他们拯救了世界。他成为天堂的新领袖，Balthazar一直跟在他的身后，然后Balthazar帮助他对抗Raphael，他犯了错，他迷失了自己，然后他的天使之刃刺入了他的皮囊，刺入了他的荣光，曾经与他交织的荣光。

 

Castiel犯过无数的错，这必然是其中一样，心里有着后悔难过的情绪。

 

他想起了他变成人类的日子，他终于感受到那些情绪那些Balthazar说从来感受不到的虚无缥缈的情感。然后经历所有，到了现在，Castiel还拥有着天使的力量，但是他拥有了人类的情感，也许不像Sam和Dean他们那么敏感复杂，但是他有爱，有恨，甚至享受所有的分子，这一路一点也不容易，他痛过哭过，他想过放弃想过死亡，但是他终于坚持了下来，他成为了最像人类的天使，行走在人间。

 

诗集反到最后是几页空白的莎草纸，这像是一本没有写完的诗集，Castiel拿出笔，在上面描绘起来，地堡图书馆里温暖灯光充足，这里是他的家。

 

八

 

第二天早上Castiel走进餐厅准备给Dean和Sam做早饭，却出奇的看到了一向晚起的Dean，Dean端着一盘食物，一个牛肉汉堡，他和Dean的最爱，“Castiel，我做了你最喜欢汉堡。” Dean把盘子放在了桌上示意Castiel坐下，Sam从厨房里走出来，递给了他一个盛满液体的杯子，“蜂蜜茶。” Sam一如既往温和得笑着。

 

他坐了下来，充裕的荣光完全阻止不了他的情绪，他觉得眼眶发酸，这时坐在一边低头看着pad的Jack抬起了头，“我想我找到了一个Case，我们一起？” Jack跟他说。

 

Dean点了点头，“Winchester Family Hunting Trip！”

 

Sam把宽厚的手掌放在了Dean的肩头，笑着看着他，“要等Castiel吃完。”

 

Castiel抬头看着他们，有什么填满了他的心间，他知道，这是他的家，这是他的家人。

 

天使很少流泪，他吃完了所有的食物。

 

九

 

一行人在开了十六个小时的车之后终于回到了地堡，

 

Castiel在这次family hunting trip里情绪恢复了正常，他们的生活又回到了轨道。Sam依然没有放弃研究天使的爱情，他今天翻开了一本以诺文的书籍，那是一本诗集，他想他终于找到了对的书，他认真阅读了没一首诗，还记了详细的笔记，他终于翻到了最后一页，这一页的墨色很新，而他认得那个笔迹，那属于Cass。那是一首简短的小诗，

 

你说

 

跋涉过眼前的高山吧

 

我欣然前往

 

孤独的风雪夜

 

我的翅膀给我温暖

 

我寻到了高山后的湖泊

 

夜空下洁如同初生天使的羽毛

 

我流连忘返

 

建起小屋，在此停驻

 

只是我还会想起你

 

想我有一天拉开门

 

你自山中走来

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 搬运一些文，唉，看上去小卡已经不可能有一个好结局了。


End file.
